True Happiness
by xyukiiix
Summary: Walking down the streets of Karakura, Keigo realizes how lucky Ichigo truly is. Not good atsummaries, in fact i had to fix it. i also fixed the rating. enjoy


_**Hello =3**_

_**umm i kinda wrote this quickly as it came to my head.**_

_**its keigo's view on ichigo and rukia and their realtionship.**_

_**plz review , i would like to see how im doing and where i need to improve for my other stories =3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, if i did ichigo would have been with rukia already XDDD**_

* * *

True Happiness

Keigo sighed loudly as he down the streets of Karakura, uncharacteristically deep in thought.

'I just don't get it!' He huffed as kicked a pebble, rather forcefully, halfway down the road.

"What in the world do they see in _him_?" He questioned out loud in frustration, '_him_' being Ichigo.

No matter how much they deny it, he knows Ichigo and Rukia are together. He has seen them sneaking around many times. At first he though '_no way, it's just a coincidence. There is no possible way the dearest Rukia would ever be interested in a hooligan like Ichigo.'_

He just couldn't see what they saw in him! Yes, he had used 'they'.

* * *

Keigo recalled when Ichigo had turned 18. Keigo had to practically drag him to a bar to celebrate. It would have never been possible without Chad's help. In fact, it surprised everyone that Chad had actually agreed with one of Keigo's 'idiotic' schemes, even Keigo himself. Chad just shook it off and told Ichigo that he had to loosen up-something that Keigo had been trying to accomplish for years-and even more surprisingly, he did.

Ichigo, along with the usual gang, drank and even danced. After Ichigo got a little toasted, he decided to go home and of course, took Rukia with him. After Ichigo and Rukia left, Inoue got toasted, and let's just say its not the prettiest thing in the world.

Inoue shocked them all (minus Tatsuki) by brawling about what Ichigo sees in Kuchiki and not her. At first Keigo had thought that maybe he hadn't heard right. Or maybe it was the liquor, seeing as he was semi-toasted as well. But hearing her repeat the same thing over and over again was enough to convince him.

To this day he still remembers her words as if it was yesterday. He remembers the look in her eyes, filled with pain and agony-not at all like the cheery girl you see everyday. She looked defeated.

"_Why can't I. Ichigo see how much I lo…love him?"_

* * *

Keigo shook his head, trying to clear up his head once more.

Was it the spiky hair, or was it because it was orange?

Even the goddess Orihime liked him.

Somehow he felt happy that Ichigo was always with Rukia. Keigo was stupid but even he could see the looks they unknowingly gave each other, filled with love and care. He knows that Ichigo is always in a foul mood when Rukia isn't near-in fact he learned that the hard way. He also knows that Ichigo can be extremely overprotective when it comes to Rukia. However, one thing that really stands out to him is that he smiles. Even though it's for a second, Ichigo actually smiles.

It surprises him that she could change him so much. That with her, he looks happy underneath that trademark scowl of his. He knows they're perfect for each other even though they'd make the oddest couple ever.

He chuckles at the thought as he passes some houses and small stores since he is still walking.

They are complete opposites, but it's no doubt that they complete each other.

He is tall, she is short.

He is a ruffian, she is the sweet princess.

Don't even get him started on their hair. His is as bright as the sun while hers is as dark as the moon. He guesses it's the whole Ying and Yang thing.

Yes, he is happy for everything that Rukia did for Ichigo. Or maybe, he thought, Inoue could finally open her eyes and move on. He hoped she would notice other men and then maybe he would have a chance with her, even though that would probably never happen.

He sighed again, for what seemed like the 50th time that day, and became aware of his surroundings. He was baffled to see he had arrived at the park without knowing it. The park was a 30 minute walk from his house, so he had been walking for at least 30 minutes or more considering his slow pace.

His feet were aching so he went to sit on a bench by the pond. It was slightly hidden but had a good view. He watched as the sun set, making it a tad bit dark but not too dark. Even though he was known as the class clown/idiot, he did often seek calm areas. He drank in the view until something caught his eye.

He watched as the couple entered the park and walked together until they stopped in front of a tree. From his spot he could see them well enough but due to the distance he couldn't hear them. He didn't really need to have a front row seat to recognize them, the orange hair was a dead giveaway. Seeing as it's partly dark and quiet and no one is in sight, they assume they're alone. Keigo can see that Ichigo is talking and Rukia is staring at him with her beautiful violet eyes, but he wants to hear what he is saying, for it seems to be affecting Rukia due to the way her eyes are so soft.

He doesn't, however, need to hear anything to know what's going on the minute Ichigo drops to one knee with one of Rukia's petite hand in his. Or when he pulls out a velvet box, which is sure to have a ring inside.

Keigo watches as Rukia seems to gasp in surprise. He can see her bringing up her free hand to wipe her eyes, which he assumes means she's been brought to tears. After a moment he is sure Rukia accepted for she practically jumped in Ichigo's arms. Plus the "Yes, of course I do!" was loud enough for him to hear.

Keigo gets up feeling he should actually leave them alone to have their moment and walks home.

"Congrats Ichigo." He smiles

'_I wonder if it will ever happen to me. Will I be able to find true happiness like Ichigo?'_


End file.
